Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-99591 (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2014-179613 (Patent Document 2) each describes a structure in which two semiconductor chips are electrically connected to each other via a member known as a bridging block or a bridge. In addition, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-345480 (Patent Document 3) describes a structure in which two semiconductor chips are electrically connected to each other via a wiring substrate.